


この子はオレのものです

by Yukiya_Tsurumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiya_Tsurumi/pseuds/Yukiya_Tsurumi
Summary: *这个孩子是我的东西*14岁小正出没*下药有×2*口交有*dirty talk*眠奸有





	この子はオレのものです

**Author's Note:**

> *这个孩子是我的东西  
*14岁小正出没  
*下药有×2  
*口交有  
*dirty talk  
*眠奸有

“因为太冷了，所以想来临也先生家打扰一下~！”  
临也刚收到这样邮件，正臣就按响了门铃，他的头上还顶着没化完的雪。

“你啊、还真把这里当成宾馆了。”  
临也把正臣拉进房间里头，掸掉他头上的雪，借着身高差偷偷亲吻了一下他的头顶。

“因为你这里很舒服。”正臣眯着眼睛，狠狠地发了一下抖，“说真的，外面好冷啊。”  
“那你坐在沙发上等我一下，前几天有人送了我可可粉……要尝一下吗？”

正臣笑嘻嘻地点着头，“那就麻烦你啦，临也先生。”

临时起意？不是啦、是蓄谋已久喔。

热可可、热可可。  
喝了大半杯下肚确实是有暖呼呼的感觉。

口腔里充满着热可可甜腻的味道，热可可的温度也从胃部传递到了全身。正臣松开了点围巾，呼出一口气。

甜、好甜、甜得有些发苦。 

见临也专注地看着电脑，正臣吐了口气，又捧起热茶，一时分不清眼前的雾气是热茶的冒出的，还是因为太热了眼膜上产生的。  
眼膜上产生雾气也太可怕了吧。正臣默默地给自己吐槽一句。

果然还是好热。

“…正臣。”  
正臣迷迷糊糊的时候被临也说话的声音惊醒了，发现自己已经把外套脱得差不多，连最里面穿着的连帽衫都被撩起来不少。

“很热吗？”

在正臣看来，临也说这句话的时候，嘴巴似乎在冒热气，就忍不住傻兮兮地笑了起来。他拉着临也的手放在自己的脸颊上，虽然大脑不太能明白这样做的意义，但是身体却觉得很舒服。  
这种程度接触还不够啦…正臣这么想着，于是又大胆了些，伸手环住他的脖子，凑近了将脸颊贴过去。

“好热、好难受啊……临也先生……”  
“没关系的，”临也把正臣抱起来，轻拍着他的背，“我会帮你的。”  
——“会教你点有意思的东西的。”

脑子像一团浆糊，只是本能地按照男人的说法去做。  
正臣跪在还带着凉意的地板上，胡乱地解开临也的腰带，看到属于成年男人的性器有些吓一跳。

“这个…”正臣歪着脑袋，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着临也。  
“乖孩子，含住它。”

略高温的口腔让临也被含住的那一刻愉悦地舒了口气。临也揉着正臣毛茸茸的头发，像个正直的温柔教师教他如何去取悦男人。  
“用舌头仔~细地舔才行，正臣。”

正臣呜呜着回答，来不及吞咽的口水一部分蹭在了临也的性器上，一部分顺着嘴角滴落在地板上。  
可是还是好热，光做这些根本缓解不了身体的燥热。  
正臣有些着急，但是临也没有让他做其他事情，正臣也只好更加卖力地舔弄着他的性器。

临也把正臣挡在额前的刘海向后撩，完全潮红着的脸全被他看在眼里。  
这孩子的口交差劲极了，比临也偶尔突发奇想的419遇见的女人要差得多，偶尔不小心牙齿磕到了还会担惊地看临也一眼。但是比起那种女人，临也更愿意去享受来自正臣的青涩取悦。

说到底，要不是自己的原因，这个孩子本来应该一辈子都不会做这种事情吧？  
这个孩子到底会因为自己变成什么样呢？

临也摸着正臣的额头、脸颊、耳垂、脖子；该在这个孩子的哪里刻上自己的印记才好啊？  
想到这里，临也突然有种比口交还要愉悦的快感。他按住正臣的脑袋，将性器抵得更深了一些，但还是没有完全被含住。

“呐、正臣，下次这么做的时候要好好含完全才可以喔。”

正臣大概是说了“对不起”，但是因为喉咙眼被抵住，只做出了奇怪的声音，暧昧得像是急切地需要疼爱一样。  
嘴巴里的东西又硬挺了一些，正臣也似乎找到了一些窍门。努力含住柱体的全部，用舌头舔弄着前端，然后就能听到临也满意的闷哼声。

“会安抚自己吗？”  
临也将手指插入正臣的头发里，顺着向下摸着他的脖子。正臣体内的热流被这一摸更加难忍了，他全身小幅度地颤抖着，朝临也歪歪头。

不知道何时变成了“得到临也是指令才可以这么做”的关系，打架的时候是，现在做这些莫名其妙的事情的时候也是。

“好晚熟呀，我以为你已经和女孩子做过这种事情了呢。”

临也让指导着正臣把穿着的裤子解开，伸手握住他那已经有些挺立、正可怜巴巴地吐着体液的性器。  
“像取悦我一样取悦自己就好了。”临也说着。

性器被自己手掌碰到，燥热瞬间被缓解了些，正臣的生理泪水也一下子全部溢出眼眶，他感觉到有道奇怪的电流蹿入了脑门。手上一时之间停不下来，哼哼着加快了撸动的频率。

“嘴上的动作也不要停下来啊。”  
临也按着正臣的头，掐住他的腮帮子，将性器往少年的嘴巴里抽送，次次都顶到了最深处。

快感和窒息感让正臣觉得脑子一片空白，手上的动作却不见停。稚嫩又鼓胀的性器宣泄在他自己掌心里的时候，正臣有种想流泪，又欲罢不能的快感，只能小声呜咽着，全身瘫软般地跪坐在地上。

“啊、射出来了耶。是第一次嘛？”  
临也奖励地摸摸正臣的脑袋，看着他泪水四溢的脸也不由得加快了抽插的频率。

本来就思考不了什么的正臣只能随临也摆弄。嘴巴里可可的甜味渐渐被一股腥气覆盖住，直到临也退出他的嘴巴里，正臣才发现口腔里多了一些奇怪的液体。

一根白线连着他的嘴巴和临也的性器，正臣愣愣地盯着暧昧的银丝，一时之间不知道该怎么处理嘴巴里的东西，只好抬头看临也，似乎在等待他下达下一个指令。

“……吞下去。”

喉结上下滑动了，正臣听话地把嘴巴里的白浊液体咽下去。  
嗯啊啊…好腥。

苦涩感从舌根蔓延开来，正臣忍不住干呕了一会，然后有些委屈地对临也说：“想喝水。”

临也笑着，捞过刚刚倒的热茶给正臣。

茶混着精液又是奇怪的味道，正臣还是把茶喝了个干净。  
肚子里充满着可可、精液和茶的混合物，本来平坦的小腹都有些鼓胀起来。  
喝完水后，正臣觉得那种奇怪的感觉又回来了，被自己安抚过的地方还有后面难以启齿的地方像被蚂蚁咬着一样，瘙痒感让正臣突然抽泣起来。

“还在难受？”  
临也帮正臣把眼泪全部抹掉，亲吻着正臣的嘴巴，把他抱到床上。  
“我都说了会帮你的，别担心……都交给我。”

临也见正臣乖巧地点头，便凑过去和他再次亲吻了起来。舌头纠缠在一起，他褪下了正臣裤子，将他的上衣撩高，玩弄着他已经充血挺立的乳尖。  
正臣又忍不住流出了泪水，抱紧临也，将溢出口的呻吟声全部呼在对方嘴里。

临也放开正臣的嘴巴，少年刹不住车的浪叫声一下子全部宣泄出来。正臣已经没办法控制自己了，拉过临也的手指放在自己的嘴巴里舔着。

“临也、临也先生。好难受……”  
正臣哭得有些上气不接下气，腿环着临也的腰蹭着他硬得发痛的性器。

临也刚刚做热可可的时候还在想，药量是不是放得太多了，但是看见变成现在这样的正臣，觉得多也是多得刚刚好。  
他伸手打开放在床头柜里头的润滑液，全部挤在正臣的股间。一阵黏腻的凉意也没让正臣清醒多少，他只觉得难受得紧。  
临也拍着正臣的臀部，食指从正臣的嘴巴里抽出来，将口水全部蹭到正臣的脸颊上，然后蘸取了些润滑液，向后穴探去。

“呜呜、啊…”

正臣瞪大了眼睛，眼角被逼出了一波接着一波的泪水。后穴加紧了临也的食指，扭着腰让他再进来些。

“真是淫乱的孩子。”  
临也骂着，朝他的臀瓣轻轻拍了一下。

正臣的词汇里头还没有收录“淫乱”的具体意思，总觉得好像被夸奖了，也好像被辱骂了，完全失去思考的他被莫名的快感刺激地颤抖起来。

被第二根手指进入的时候，正臣不自觉地摸着自己的胸口。临也的动作不但没让他缓解那种瘙痒，反而让他更加难受。  
正臣闭着眼拉扯着自己的乳尖，明知道是羞耻的事情却停不下来。痛感也好、快感也好，只要能缓解那种难耐的感觉做什么都可以。

“三根了耶……正臣好棒。”  
临也眼神闪烁地望着已经吞了三根手指进去的后穴，上下扫视着正臣发红的肌肤，以及他下意识做出的淫乱动作，加快了手上抽插的幅度。

“呃啊啊……”  
被手指撩拨到极限，正臣头向后仰，用力地绞进了临也的手指，尾音带着哭腔又愉悦地上扬。

“用后面就去了，”临也抽出自己的手指，将性器抵在一张一合的入口，“淫乱的坏孩子，想要我做什么吗？”  
“呜呜…后面好难受。”正臣擦不完自己的眼泪，只好眼睛通红地望着临也，“好难受、好难受啊，临也先生。”  
“你不说清楚我不知道该怎么帮你啊？”临也俯下身咬住正臣的肩膀，留下一个印子之后重新看着正臣，“要我做什么？”  
“插、插进来……？……呜呜！”

被进入的时候整个人都愉悦地弹跳起来，性器摩擦着后穴每一处发痒的地方，正臣抱着临也有些崩溃地哭，循着本能地勾住临也的腰，亲吻着他的耳垂、下巴。

“不接吻吗？”临也摸摸正臣的脑袋，“可以喔、想亲我的话。”

得到允许之后，正臣轻轻咬着临也的嘴唇，伸出舌头进入对方的口腔。  
但是舌头刚伸进去，主动权就被临也占据，他一边掠夺正臣的呼吸，一边加快身下的动作。他摸向少年的胸口，仔细地疼爱了一下一直被忽略的乳尖后，手向下滑抓住了正臣的性器。

“舒服吗，正臣？”  
临也把正臣挡住脸的凌乱头发全部向后拨，让少年通红的脸无处可藏。他轻拍着被抽插到有些失神的正臣的脸，又问了一遍，“舒服吗？”

临也坏心眼地又碾过后穴的敏感点，正臣连点头都做不到。  
“要回答我的问题呀，正臣。”  
一巴掌落在了臀上，正臣枕着的枕头又湿了一块。

“好、好舒服……好舒服……对不起呜呜。”

临也对这个回答满意极了，掐住少年的腰狠狠地撞了进去。望着正臣有些突起的腹部突然产生了恶趣味，他凑到正臣耳边说：“小正臣…要是我内射的话，你会怀孕喔。”

“…咦？不、不要啦、呜啊…”  
正臣一面接受着快感、一面又害怕那种大着肚子的样子，后穴一下子夹得更紧了。

“这么想怀上我的孩子吗？夹得这么紧。”临也揉着正臣的腹部，“这里会有小宝宝，嗯嗯、真期待。”  
“不、不要，不要啦临也先生呜呜……”

临也把正臣抱起来，亲着他的脖颈，在上面留下了一个个深红的痕迹。

“临、临也…”被撞到说不出一句完整的话，正臣呜咽着喃喃自语，“不要啦、我不要怀孕呜呜……”

临也只是勾起嘴角笑，正臣的后穴绞得他有些痛。临也用力的顶开吸附住自己性器的软肉，思索着：要怎么样才能让正臣的这里永远的记住他的形状。

更用力些、更深入些。

正臣重新被临也放回床上，听着身上人的命令把自己的双腿抱住，承受着更加愉悦的快感。

“啊、呜…”

正臣的声音突然拔高，后穴的快感让前面喷射出了不少白着液体，腹部、胸口，连脸上都溅到了一些。正臣一愣神，捂着脸想要把精液擦去，可是临也的抽插让他只能小声地哭着。

“喜欢做爱吗？嗯？”临也把正臣脸上的精液抹开，然后护着他的后脑勺防止他被床靠背撞到。  
“不、不知道…”正臣将头埋在临也的肩膀上，“临也先生的话…喜欢。”  
“喜欢什么呢？完整的说一遍吧。”临也亲着正臣的脑袋，抽插也没有停下来。  
“呜…喜欢和临也先生做爱……”

正臣感觉后面要坏掉了，每次都是彻底退出再完全撞进来，狠狠地疼爱后穴的每一个角落。  
他忍不住快感再一次绞紧了临也的性器，咬着临也的耳朵，“…呜…但我不想怀孕…”

听到这句话，临也感觉自己脑子里的一根弦断掉了，低下头吻住正臣嘴巴，一副要把他吃干抹净的气势，用力抽插几下，射进了一个不会有第二个人造访的深处。

正臣失声地掉泪，用着没有什么攻击力的拳头锤着临也，骂他是坏蛋。

……  
预知梦吗？还是我太期待了？

临也在半夜醒了过来，梦里对他说“喜欢和你做爱”的孩子还睡在他的旁边，临也伸手戳了戳正臣的脸颊，又用了点力气捏了捏。

没醒呢。  
那、开始吧。

每晚睡前的牛奶都是特制的，适量的安眠药加上每晚的必修课。啊啊这个孩子究竟会变成什么样子？没有我就活不下去了吧？

临也怜爱地摸着正臣的脸颊，亲吻着少年的耳朵、脖颈。正臣一阵急促的呼吸，砸吧了下嘴巴，翻了个身。但是又被翻了回来，临也坐在正臣的身上，禁锢住他的手臂让他正面向自己。

还是、亲一下吧❤

将正臣的嘴巴全部含住，舌头撬开本来就没有闭合严实的牙齿，揪出软软的舌头吮吸着。  
柠檬牙膏的味道刺激着临也的大脑。这个孩子现在全是上下都是他的；牙膏、洗发水、沐浴露，毛巾、拖鞋、睡衣。  
当然了、身体也是。

临也伸手向下探去，少年半挺立的性器让底裤支起了一个小帐篷。  
睡着了也会有反应，淫乱的坏孩子。  
像是惩罚正臣的反应一样，临也捏着正臣的脸颊。

“你什么时候才能完全属于我呢，纪田正臣？”

临也知道自己很不正常，不是说观察人类，而是对一个14岁的孩子产生爱情、占有欲、甚至是性欲。平时好哥哥的样子做多了，淡定地看着他和别人打闹、被别人搭肩、被别人触碰，到了晚上还是想稍微发泄一下啊。

今天被别人碰到哪里了呢……？

临也解开正臣的睡衣扣子，脑袋、肩膀、手臂、手…都被别人碰到了。你啊、别人和你呼吸同一片空气都会让我好嫉妒的，正臣。

啊啊干脆在正臣的身上刻满我的名字吧，干脆把你关在这里吧。

临也脑子闪过了一个危险的想法，但又被自己打消了。爱的是一个明亮太阳、把他限制住只会让他讨厌我的，慢慢来…迟早会让你堕落下去的。  
临也尽量没在正臣的身上留下什么痕迹，亲吻着正臣被别人碰到过的地方，用这种方式让正臣重新变成自己的东西。

“课前预习结束了…要正式上课了喔、正臣君。”

润滑液抹在后穴处，正臣条件反射地抖了一下腿。临也并不害怕正臣会突然醒来，倒不是他觉得安眠药的效果很好，而是——如果他醒来的话就干脆把他弄坏吧，这样不正常的想法。

爱意、爱意、爱意。  
全人类都少了一半的爱全部集中在正臣的身上，本人却还在沉睡着，不知道夜里已经被他的好哥哥侵犯过多少次了。

食指和中指将后穴撑开，临也将润滑液也挤入了小穴之中，均匀地涂抹着。  
“其实这些已经做腻了耶，现在正臣不用润滑也可以把我吃进去了吧？”  
临也小声抱怨着，手上却温柔地做着扩张。

“…上课时间到了。”  
临也对准被扩张到闭合不上的后穴，将性器插了进去。  
被插入的少年喘了一声，紧皱着眉头，但没有一点醒过来的迹象。

“果然你是最棒的啊，正臣。”临也夸奖着，把正臣紧紧地抱在怀里亲吻着他的各处，“要是哪一天忍不住了要记得和我说喔。不过这么淫乱的孩子谁都想疼爱吧？要是你去找别人的话……”  
临也想了想，“……那我会把那个人的‘那个’剁掉喔。”

正臣一点反应都没有，双腿被大开着，接受来自临也的每一次抽插。

“…好喜欢你啊。”临也将正臣的上衣全部解开，咬着他的乳尖，另一只手忍不住摸向结合处，再插入了一根手指。

“唔…”  
正臣轻轻地喘息，没有再皱眉头，反而是一副幸福的表情，看来是做什么好梦了。

那个梦里有我吗？临也想着，于是把正臣按在怀里，将性器也顶得更深。  
把我刻在脑子里吧，正臣。

临也拉着正臣的手，挨个手指亲吻着，手心手背也没有放过。他又将正臣翻了个身，吻着他的肩胛骨，是个不会被人看见也不容易被自己看见的地方，咬了一口后又吮吸着，肩胛骨处密密麻麻的吻痕，像是一只深红色的蝴蝶。

还是不够呢，快点、快点堕落吧。

“…好险。”  
差点内射的临也及时停下来了，他抽出自己快要爆发的性器，撸动了几下射在了正臣的小腹上。

用纸巾把液体擦去——也算是在身上抹开啦，临也重新抱着正臣，咬着他的耳朵：“到下课时间啰、乖孩子。”

…………  
21岁的折原临也先生一晚上做了两次春梦，对象是睡在自己旁边的14岁小鬼。

喜欢是真的、爱也是真的。

临也觉得自己下面硬得难受，本想拉过正臣的手帮自己解决一下，但是看到正臣天真无邪的睡脸，一下子停住了。  
他叹了口气，去浴室冲了把凉水澡，直到生理反应消失了才重新躺回床上。

床头柜还有没拆封的润滑液，保质期只有五年的话还是算了吧、等他成年的时候再买新的好了……  
临也喜欢地亲了口正臣的脸蛋。  
“晚安。”

——但是你迟早会变成我的东西的。

**Author's Note:**

> 想恰肉所以写了


End file.
